Cartoon Network: Attack of the Toybots
'''Cartoon Network: Attack of the Toybots '''is a 2007 video game sequel to the 2005 game Cartoon Network Unite! and the 2006 game Cartoon Network: Battle for Volcano Island. Featuring the characters from Ed, Edd n Eddy, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Codename: Kids Next Door and Dexter's Lab. It was then followed by Ed, Edd n Eddy featuring Cartoon Network Characters: Globs of Doom. Plot The opening intro for the game features The Delightful Children From Down The Lane on a game show called the Biggest Genius. The Delightful Children state that by feeding Imaginary Friends jawbreakers, they can emit an imaginary gas that, combined with Ghost energy, can be used as a form of fuel for their army of "Toybots". As the opening credits are shown, the game itself opens with Ed, Edd n Eddy delivering a truckload of several million tacos (made from paper plates for shells, grass for the filling, orange crayon for cheese and Eddy's brother's hot sauce) from Taco Ed's Mexican Cuisine to a food processing and toybot factory. Upon arriving at the factory, a robot sucks up all the tacos, and Ed, unintentionally, in the process. Edd and Eddy chase after the robot, and eventually find their way into the factory. After finding their way through the factory, Edd and Eddy find Ed vacuum-packed like a toy. After freeing Ed, they meet Dexter and Deedee, who claim to have been abducted and scanned. They later find Mac and Bloo and Sector V of the Kids Next Door, who also claim to have been abducted and scanned. They meet the Chad-Bot, a robot who is the Delightful Children's helper. They ask him to use something to contact Grim, Billy and Mandy and commands them to find more master models for his collection. After collecting the master models, Numbuh 1 contacts Grim, who says that the Delightful Children's invading toy army took over Billy's house to use the energy coming from the Ghost Zone and its surrounding with robots, that looks like them and Irwin. So Numbuh 1 tells Grim, Billy, Mandy and Irwin to meet him and the other Cartoon Network Characters at Endsville (which is almost destroyed) Evil Toy Co. outlet and when they get there they see that Numbuh 2 made some Mech-Suits that will let them fight the Big Tin Robots. After defeating a giant evil toy Numbuh 1 head, they head back into the factory where they find some more master models. Chad-Bot tells them that Saucer-Men toys capture heroes, so the Cartoon Network Characters go through the factory, collect the rest of the master of master models, and destroy the Saucer-Men toys. Then, the Cartoon Network Characters head to Foster's. They then free Frankie Foster (who was in a frozen state on till Ed bumped into him thanks to Numbuh 4), who destroys the imaginary friend harvester, and then get back into the Mech-Suits to the Delightful Children's lair (Frankie even tells them to collect 500 imaginary friends which they do). They get to where the opening intro of the game was and the winner of the Biggest Genius is none other than Chad-Bot himself, who tells the Delightful Children's plan to abduct the best characters from every universe lead to his victory and the game ends with Chad-Bot cutting Bruce's hair off with an electric shaver. Playable characters * Ed * Edd * Eddy * Grim * Billy * Mandy * Irwin * Mac * Bloo * Dexter * Deedee * Numbuh 1 * Numbuh 2 * Numbuh 3 * Numbuh 4 * Numbuh 5 Category:Video game Category:Video game crossovers Category:Games Category:Fighting Games